Relationships
by YouWontBrakeMyHeart
Summary: CANCELEDFORNOWDONTKNOWWHENI'LLUPDATE Todd's cousin Rachel moves into his house and a new adventure sparks as Johnny finds her interesting. With more visits from Johnny everyday, keeping him away from Rachel proves to be a hard job for poor little Todd
1. Chapter 1

The television showed a happy man walking down the street happily. SNAP! He cringed forward and screamed "My spiiine!!!" The poor man fell to the ground, foam around his mouth, and started to have a seisoure. In big, bloodly red letters, the word "Diarrhea" exploded onto the screen.

'That had nothing to do with diarrhea.' Young Todd Casil thought. He sighed as his Daddy cracked open his seventh beer this hour and his Mommy laid on top off the kitchen table limbly with yet another bottle of pills she overdosed with in her numb hands. He squeezed his teddy bear named Shmee close. 'I don't know when she'll get here Shmee. Soon I hope...'

The door bell dinged and donged as Todd's hopes rose. He jumped off the couch and, with Shmee in hand, ran over to the door and yanked it open.

"Rachel!!" Todd squeeled as he wrapped his arms around the waist of his sixteen year old cousin Rachel Casil. Rachel was about 5'6'', long black hair, pale skin and emerald eyes. She smiled a warm smile , dropped her suitcases and picked up Todd giving him a hug.

"Hey Todd!" Rachel said as Todd wrapped his arms around her neck and smiled.

"I missed you Rachel!"

"I missed you, too, Todd!" She laughed. Todd pulled back and looked at her.

"C'mon. Lets go put your stuff away." He said. Rachel nodded and put him down. He grabbed one of the bags and Rachel grabbed the other. He led her through the living room where she stopped and said hi to her uncle only to be cursed and yelled at to move away from in front of the tv. She sighed when they reached the room she would be staying in.

"Your Daddy still hasn't changed has he?" Rachel asked and looked at Todd who was looking down.

"Well... h-he drinks a lot more..."He paused. "And yells...and c-curses." Rachel knelt down and put a hand on her younger cousins shoulder.

"Don't worry Todd." She smiled warmly. "I'll be here for awhile so he won't hurt you." He looked up at her and smiled. 'Daddy's not really who I'm afraid of...' Todd thought. He was about to tell Rachel about the scary neighbor guy but thought 'no. I don't want to scare her away from me. Not now that she's here.'

"Well let me unpack Todd and we'll talk when I'm done." Rachel said.

"A-alright."Todd smiled. He tried to hide the fact that HE was stopping over again tonight. 'Hopefully Rachel will stay in her room while HE's here.' Todd left Rachel's room and went into his room where a surprise guest sat awaiting Todd.


	2. Chapter 2

_wOOt chapter 2! i had fun with this story! a lot of fun! Johnny fun!!_

* * *

"Squee!!" Johnny said as Todd quickly closed the door.

"Scary neighbor guy! W-what are you do-doing here?!" Todd's wide eyes were full of terror. Not that Johnny might kill him today. Just that Rachel was right down the hall.

"I came to see my little buddy Squeegee! That's all!" Johnny smiled his infamous smile and got up from Todd's bed.

"Y-you can't be h-here!! No-not now anyway!" Todd tried to keep his voice even. Johnnys eyes narrowed.

"Is that bastard you call your father threatening to kill you again?" Johnny growled. "I won't let him touch you, you know that." Johnny looked like he wanted to kill someone.

"N-no." Todd had to think of a way to get Johnny out of his room. Johnny was now heading towards the door. "No!" Todd grabbed onto the back of Johnny's striped shirt and tried to pull him back. "Y-you need to go!!"

"Squee?" Johnny turned and picked up Todd by the back of his shirt and brought him to his eye level. "_What _is with you today? You're more paronioded then usual..." Johnny brought him over to his bed and set him down. Johnny crouched down and looked at Todd. "Squee, what's wrong?"

There was something about Squee that Johnny seemed to love about him. He wasn't like all the other asswholes in the world. He was...different. And Johnny seemed to consider him like a little brother that he never had. He was determaned to know what was wrong.

Todd looked down and twilled his thumbs. "Scary neighbor guy-"

"Squee call me Nny for the last time..." Johnny sighed.

"_Nny_, l-look. It's not my Mommy o-or my Daddy..."

"Then who is it? That bear of yours?"

"Shmee?" Todd's eyes widen and he stood up on his bed. "Shmee! I-i don't have Shmee with me!" 'He's in Rachels room!' Todd realized. There was a knock at Todd's bedroom door.

"Todd? You in there?" It was Rachel.

"Who's that?" Nny asked Todd.

"Under th-the bed n-now Nny!" Todd whispered. Nny cocked an eyebrow, shrugged, and slithered his stick-like body under Todd's bed. The doorknob turned and Rachel walked in with Shmee in one hand.

"Oh s-so that's where you were Shmee..." Todd faked a smile. Rachel looked at him curiously and tossed Shmee on Todd's bed. She walked over to the bed.

"So who were you talking to Todd?" Rachel asked.

"M-myself." Todd lied. "I-i do that sometimes." He glared at Shmee.

"That bear of yours is strange..." Rachel said. "I swear to god it told me you were going to burn your parents..." Todd gulped. Rachel shrugged. "Well I'ma go put the rest of my stuff away."

"O-okay." Todd sighed as Rachel closed his door and left him alone.

"Who was that?" Nny crawled out from underneath Todd's bed and sat on the floor.

"The reason wh-why you sh-shouldn't be here..." Todd admitted. He sighed and sat on the bed.

"..." Shmee said.

"Shut up Shmee!" Todd said. "I would ne-never burn her alive. I love Rache-" Todd covered his mouth. He didn't want Johnny to know her name...for _other_ reasons. Reasons to keep her alive.

"Rachel huh?" Nny smiled and looked at the door. Todd's eyes widen in horror for his cousins safety.

"No no no don't y-you dare kill h-her Nny!!" Todd yelled. Nny looked at Todd's serious/scared face and started laughing.

"Kill her? You think I'd kill someone you love more than your parents?" Nny stood and walked over to Todd's open window. "Squee. You don't know that I too care for you." He turned his head and smiled an evil yet kind smile. "I won't kill her... unless..." He started laughing maniacally and jumped out the window. "Tommorrow Squeegee!!" Todd stood on his bed and watched Johnny run across the yard and jump into his own window of his house. Todd sighed and fell forward onto his pillow and fell asleep.

* * *

_Todd passed out. probably thinking 'that was too close' haha sorry Todd and Todd fans. couldnt think of anything else!_

_CHAPTER 3 COMING SOON!!!!! Z?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Yaay chapter 3!! I myself kinda like this one! _

_Thankies for all your reviews you silly little incompeted human beings!! With you're help, the fate of this story is in YOUR hands! (R&R!!)_

_But now... ENJOY CHAPTER 3!! Nne-chan ( --meh!)_

* * *

Todd woke to the sunlight hitting his eyes at 10:36 in the morning. Shmee was tucked under the covers right next to him. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Todd blankly stared at his bedroom door as he heard Johnny's maniacal laugh in his head and remembered his promise.

_'I won't kill her...unless...'_ Todd shivered at the thought of what the "_unless" _was. Todd grabbed Shmee's stuffed arm and slid out from under the covers.

The Tv in the living room was on but it wasn't Mommy or Daddy watching.

"Good morning Todd!" Rachel greeted. She was already fully dressed in jeans, black converse, and a black Nine Inch Heels shirt with her favorite torn-at-the-sleeves zip up hoodie. Todd smiled and joined Rachel on the couch. She was watching The Scary Monkey Show. Her favorite.

"Why do you like this show Rach?" Todd asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know... I mean yeah. All it is is a freaky looking monkey staring at the camera and making faces and growling with some freaky music in the back but hey. I like it." She smiled at Todd and asked "Hungry?" Todd nodded. "Cool." She stood up. "I made some bacon. You want eggs?"

"S-sure." Todd wasn't used to having food made for him but Rachel seemed to like to cook.

Rachel walked into the kitchen and pulled a couple eggs out of the fridge. She cracked them over the frying pan and turned on the heat. "So when I was done packing last night I went into your room Todd and you were asleep!" Rachel laughed. "I wasn't expecting that!"

A couple minutes later, fresh bacon and eggs sat in front of Todd on a fold-up table. He stared at it for a moment.

"Well?" Rachel asked. "Aren't you gonna eat?"

"Umm... D-daddy doesn't allow m-me to eat in the living room..." Todd looked at the food hungrily.

"Welp." Rachel smiled. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him!" She laughed. Todd smiled and started eating.

They sat and watched The Scary Monkey show while Todd ate for the first time on Daddy's couch.

"By the way Todd," Rachel said as they washed the dishes. "I have to run some errands today."

"L-like what?" Todd asked.

"Well, I have to sign up for school and I have to get a job. It might be a little too boring for you so your parents told me that they would go ask the neighbor boy to babysit you." Rachel said.

Todd dropped a plate. It hit the floor and shattered. Rachel jumped."N-neighbor boy?" 'Nny...' Todd realized.

"Todd...? Are you okay?" Rachel asked consered.

"Y-ye-yeah." Todd stammered. He stepped off the step ladder he was using to help wash dishes and walked into the living room hiding the fear in his eyes. Rachel cleaned up the shattered parts of the dish and put them into a contaner. She walked into the living room to see Todd nervously twilldling his thumbs.

"Todd...?" Rachel knelt down and looked at Todd. "Whats wrong?"

"N-nothing. I-i was just tho-thought you would've w-wanted me to come with y-you." He lied.

Rachel smiled. "Is that it? Todd I would love to take you anywhere! Just this is something that older people do and a little kid like you would get bored. That's all." She took Todd into her arms and hugged him. Todd hugged her back.

Then the doorbell rang and Todd felt his stomach curn. Rachel let go of Todd and walked over to the door.

'Nny please please oh please dont stab her!!' Todd pleaded in his head.

Rachel opened the door and standing in the doorway was Johnny. He had a big grin on his face and a backpack was slung over his left shoulder. Todd only knew what in Jhonen's name was in there.

"Hello there!" He greeted Rachel. "I'm Johnny C. But you may call me Nny if you so desire." He offered his pale bony hand to Rachel.

Rachel smiled back and shook Johnny's hand. "Hi. I'm Rachel. I'm Todd's cousin." Rachel stepped to the side and let Johnny in. He smiled at Todd. Todd's glassy eyes widened. He screamed and took off running. Rachel's eyes turned curiously to Johnny.

Nny just smiled and said. "Don't worry. He's just like that." Rachel shrugged.

"Well if anything happens feel free to call me. My cell phone number is on the counter in the kitchen." Rachel picked up her black and white checkered purse. "BYE TODD!" She yelled. They waited but heard no reply. Rachel heasitatly walked out the door to her black mustang.

"Don't worry about Squee." Johnny called after Rachel. "He'll be fine!" Johnny closed the door and smiled slyly. "Squee where are you!" He said sing songly. "Come out and plaay!!" He giggled and ran around the house searching for Todd.

Todd laid as still as he could in the darken bathroom tub. His heart was pounding as he heard Nny calling him playfully. Todd covered Shmees fake mouth and told him to "Shhh!" as he heard footsteps walk by the bathroom. The footsteps stopped and Todd held his breathe. His heart pounding faster and faster. The footsteps grew futher away. Todd exhaled a relaxed breath.

A skinny hand grabbed the side of the curtain surrounding the bathtub and jerked it back."I FOUND YOU!!" Johnny said smiling wildly. Todd screamed voilently as Johnny grabbed him by the arm and ran into the living room. Johnny tossed Todd onto the couch. Todd's eyes were wide with horror as Johnny hovered over him smiling.

"We get to spend the day together Squee!!!" Nny exclaimed happily.

"Th-the day? To-toget-together? Y-you and m-me?" Todd stammered. Johnny nodded and Todd fainted.

* * *

_w00t! sorry I made Todd faint again --' I couldn't think of anythang..._

_TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 4...? it all depends on YOU!!! _

_Z?_


	4. Chapter 4

_hey there my not-so-incompetent human readers! As you can tell this is chapter 4. so lets review..._

_Todds cousin Rachel moves in. Todd doesnt want Johnny and Rachel to meet...but that didnt work out now did it?_

_Todd: -sadness- N-no..._

_...anyway. And know Todd is being baby-sat by now other than the Homicidial Maniac himself!! -claps-_

_Johnny: -bows- Thank you. Thank you all! -devious smile-_

_-smile- soo lets seee what happens!! -yaay-_

_I DONT OWN JTHM OR SQUEE! I DO THOUGH (AS YOU ALL KNOW) OWN RACHEL! x3_

* * *

Todd awoke to a new enviroment. The room he was in smelt rank and there was a wall painted with dry blood on it. The TV in the room had bunny ears on it-like from a bunny costume- and it was on. Despite the queer antennas, Todd could fully understand and see what was on. Todd laid on a horrible-looking dark red couch that smelt even worse. He looked up and saw Johnny leaning forward on the couch watching TV. Johnny looked down and smiled at Todd. 

"Well finally Squeegee! I've been waiting for an hour now."

Todd blinked rapidly. "Wh-where am I?" He looked around the room again. Nothing was familiar.

"My house." Todds eyes widen.

"Wh-what?!" Todd's hand roamed around on Nny's couch searching for Shmee so he could squeeze him and feel safer, but there was no Shmee. Todd fractally mumbled "Shmee!? Shmee?!" and even searched in between the couch cushions but no luck.

Johnny cocked an eyebrow as he watched his little buddy search his couch. He reached down and picked Squee up with his hands and questioned him. "What in god's name are you doing Squee?"

"Sh-shmee. Wh-where is h-he?" Todd stammered in fear. "I ca-can't find h-him! Wh-what'd you d-do with him?"

"Don't worry." Johnny smiled crookly. "Your little teddy bear fiend- I mean 'friend'- is at your house. He won't be bothering you today."

Todd squealed. First Rachel leaves him alone with Nny for the day and now Shmee won't even be here to suffer with him! Nny climbed over the side of the couch and sat in a crouching position and looked at Todd. Todd slowly moved back until he go to the arm. He sat there and stared at the homicidial maniac.

"Sooo whatca wanna doo Squuee?" Johnny asked leaning his face closer to Todd.

"Uh..uh umm. uh" Was all he could get out. Johnny tillted his head to the side and sighed.

"Well I know something we can do." Nny said standing up on the couch. He looked down at Squee and smiled deviously. "But first..." There was a slight pause as sirens from a policemobile drove by. Nny's smile dissolved and Squees eyes widen nervoulsy. The sirens died down. "...as I was saying..." Nny regained his smile. "I NEED MY TEA!!!" Todd's eye twiched.

Squee and Nny sat in the little damp and darken cafe that Johnny liked to visit on occasion and sip tea. The waitress was an old childhood friend from Johnny's horrid past and had unexpectedly became his favorite waitress. She knew he was the one who ran around killing people but, for her sake of life, promised not to tell anyone. Oddly, Nny knew he could trust her.

Squee wrapped his hands around the hot cocoa cup Johnny had got him. He looked up at Nny who sat with his legs crossed and acted like he owned the place; which from Todd's point of view seemed most likely that half the people ACTUALLY knew who this person was. Todd could feel eyes boring into the back off his head. He felt misplaced and his eyes wandered along with his mind.

Johnny glanced at Todd and saw how scared he looked. 'He always looks scared..' He reminded himself. Johnny sighed, took another sip of tea, and smiled.

"Well Squee. I think its time I showed you a good time out from what you usually do."

"B-but wha-what does t-that mean?" 'Killing people probably...' Todd thought.

"You'll see." Johnny laughed. Todd's eyes widen but he followed Johnny out of the cafe.

"Poor kid..." The waitress said to herself as she watched them leave.

Rachel finished filling out her application to the local high skool which was close enough to Todd's that she could drive him to and from skool. 'He won't mind I'm sure of it.' She handed it to the poor secretary behind the desk at the main office. She had curly red hair with old women glasses and a blue sequenced dress. 'Ugly old hag.' Rachel thought.

Rachel left the skool parking lot and drove past a couple of stores. The little girly-girl inside her ugred her to turn into the parking lot. She parked the car and grabbed her purse.

"Might as well while I'm here." She sighed then giggled like a little girl as she walked into Hot Topic.

* * *

_x3 you lucky people got to see a little bit of a Rachel scene! funness._

_Rachel kinda reminds me of a friend of mine xD_

_so as you can tell the baby-sitting hasnt NEARLY started yet! _

_more funness is on the way in chapter 5!!! Z?_


	5. Chapter 5

_HAHA Hi! Im so sorry. I had almost forgotten about this story...xD_

_Well anyway, this is obviously the 5th chapter. I couldn't really think of anything to write for this chapter so it took me awhile. I'm sure many of you are wanting some Nny action but right now I'm trying to perfect the way I write violence/action parts. So for now...be patient x3\_

_So instead of Nny action (again sorry) I decided to introduce you guys to another character in the story. People who have read all the JTHM comics will remember the person I introduced :D_

_So now...on with the story!!_

* * *

"N-nny?" Todd's eyes widen as Johnny and himself walked towards the large shopping building. "Wh-what are we doing at th-the m-m-mall?" 

"Well my dear Squee, we're going to play a game." Johnny smiled.

"A-a-a g-game?!" Todd stuttered nervously as they walking into the mall. Now Todd was scared even more. But when was he **NOT** scared? Todd hated the mall. Because of it, he had always seemed to get separted from his Mommy.

As Johnny and Todd walked in, a certain wannbe-homicidial-maniac walked out smiling.

The boy was about 17, had black tangled hair like Johnny's, circles under his eyes, a bloody knife in each hand and shared the same interest in clothes as Johnny.

"Ahh." The boy sighed. "That was fun! Hopefully He'll be watching the news soon!" The boy said aloud to himself. Of course the "He" he was talking about was his "idol"; Johnny.

It wasn't long until the boy got to his parents old house. There was no car in the driveway--the boy had no money to even go to a driving skool letalone a car. The windows of the two story grey house were boarded up except for one on the top floor which was instead covered by a curtain so the boy could look out the window when something interesting occured.

The boy locked his front door behind him and jogged up the stairs to his room. He tossed the two bloody knives next to the closet by the other knives. 'I have to clean those...' He thought to himself as he turned on his Televsion onto the news and sat down at his desk. The boy shifted through the many newspaper clippings he collected of his idol. _'Flower Vendor Murdered In Plain View! Culpurt Unknown'_. _'Homicidial Maniac STILL At Large! Police say they don't really care that much any more!'_ The boy laughed to himself and put the newspaper clippings down and turned up his tv as he headed out the door of his room.

He needed to clean his blades. He hadnt done so in awhile. The boy took the bucket from out from underneath the sink where he kept it. He filled it up with water and bleach; the water he usually used but he needed the bleach to to get the dry blood off of some of the knives. He carefully jogged up to his room and placed the bucket by his desk, turned and went to the bathroom to grab the towels he used.

All the while the boy cleaned the blades, the news vans were pulling up to the mall to report the crime that had been committed.

"Eww..." The anchorwoman held her breath as the EMS placed the dead and naked girl into a body bag. "What kind a bastard does this to a 16 year old girl?" She said aloud to herself.

"Cynthia. We're on in 5." The camera person told her.

"R-right..." Cynthia fixed her hair quickly and got into position.

"Ready?" The cameraman asked. Cynthia nodded. "Right. We're on in 5...4...3...2..." He gave her the thumbs up.

Cynthia breathed in. "Breaking news! There has been another murder reported today at the Local Mall. A girl by the age of 16 was raped and murdered behind the mall this afternoon. It being 6, the report had just in. Now there were no witnesses but there was in fact initals craved into the girls foot. The police hadn't noticed until the EMTs arrived and pointed it out. The initals are as follow and no one is quite certain what they mean... _'M-M-Y'_" She spelled out.

Mmy was on his feet now; a smile on his face. "Thats me!!" He threw the towel into the air and started laughing. "That's mee!!! He's sure to find me soon!"

"Even MORE breaking news!" Cynthia gasped. "This just in! Three MORE murders were comitted! And in the alley near the mall TOO!" Cynthia was gasping for breath now. This was her lucky day! 'Vacation in the Bahamas here I come!' "Three men-all apprently around the age of 70-were just found murdered! Apparently this time, the mureder didn't leave initals. Is it the same person? Or a copy-cat? More on this at seven. Cynthia White from channel 7 news. On the spot and in your hearts!" She smiled a cheesy smile and the main news people came on screen.

"A-a-another murder?" Mmy was confused. He had just raped and murdered ONE girl, not THREE old gezzers. "Was it HIM?" Mmy pondered this for a moment. "Yes. There's no other explaination...it HAD to be him. Is he trying to contact me too?" Mmy sat down at his desk and turned on his computer to research what the three 70's might mean. "Maybe...just maybe...I'll be able to find him this time."

* * *

_Yep its Mmy! haha and in the next chapter there will be another new character. _

_So now the question is: was the girl Mmy raped and murdered Rachel?_

_Find out in the next chapter!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hay hay hay. Hows it been? Well the author of this story is fine and well and is now 15. Yes shes 15 and is writing this._

_Well heres chapter 6 and yet ANOTHER new character :D You all remember Nny's buddy Edgar Vergas riiiiight? this is where you all nod your heads and agree_

_Well enjoy meat piggys ;)_

* * *

Edgar sighed and turned off the tv. "Nny what in the world do you think you're doing? Four murders in one day? And you _raped_ some girl?" That wasn't like Nny at all. Edgar knew that Johnny refused to touch anyone if he plans on killing them. That was why Edgar was still alive.

Well alive phsically anyway, Something in his head must have exploded or something the night he was trapped in Johnny's basement...the night Edgar was supposed to die. The contraption that Johnny had held him in had broken and resulted with Edgar falling on top of Johnny with his knives he held in his hands. Johnny kicked Edgar off and grabbed the knife closest to him. Edgar had been awaiting his death pationtly but instead saw Johnny take off upstairs. Johnny returned a moment later with a bloodly pizza boy in his grasp. Johnny had taken the pizza boy and killed him instead. Edgar had asked why Johnny didn't kill him and Johnny told him "_Because I touched your flithly skin_..." The only thing that Edgar had to do was to never tell anyone about Johnny or about the fact that Johnny doesnt kill the ones he touches. Edgar wouldn't. But who would possibly believe him anyway?

Edgar grabbed his trench coat and his keys to his black jaguar and headed out the door. On occasion, since Edgar knew where Johnny lived, Edgar would go visit Johnny to make sure he was still sane. And that...thing...behind his wall hadn't escaped.

Edgar pulled up in front of Johnny's house and parked his car. Edgar had seen Johnny in the background when he was watching the news so Johnny was still probably walking home. Edgar would just have to wait. He turned on the radio to his favorite rock station, pulled the book he was reading out from the back seat of his car and started to read.

Johnny and Todd were walking down their street. Johnny was laughing and spinning in circles as Todd followed him horrified. How Johnny could be so hyper after killing three old men Todd would never know. Todd sighed and shook his head. Johnny stopped when he saw a black car parked in front of his house. Todd ran into Johnny's leg.

"N-n-nny? Wh-what's wrong?" Todd asked getting up from the ground.

"Squee. I think we have a visitor." Nny said with a smile.

"Wh-what?" Johnny grabbed Todd by his wrist and pulled him towards the car.

Johnny knocked loudly on the car window scaring the man inside. He had glasses, short brown hair that kinda got in his face, a scar on the side of his face and a brown goatee. "HEY EDGAR!" Johnny yelled yanking the door open and pulling the man out of the car. "How ya doing!" Johnny smiled.

Todd got a good look at this Edgar person. He was as tall as Nny, was wearing a long black trench coat, a striped shirt, black pants and black boots. He seemed to be kinder than Johnny and not a homicidial type. Maybe he was even sane. But why did he know Johnny and why was Johnny actually happy to see someone-someone that wasn't Todd.

"I came to visit you Nny. I wanted to talk to you." Edgar said. He then looked down at Todd with a confused face. "Nny... Who's this?"

Johnny picked Todd up and smiled poking Todd in the head. "This is my buddy Squee! He lives next door! I'm babysitting him today!" Todd and Edgar exchanged the same kinda horrified look. "Come on in Edgar!" Johnny said grabbing Edgar by his wrist and pulling him towards his house.

Johnny threw Todd onto the couch and slammed the door. "S_ooo_ Edgar. Whatcha wanna talk to me about?"

Edgar fixed his glasses. "Nny, why did you kill four people in one day? That's just insane. Even for you!"

"Four?" Johnny gave Edgar a confused look and sat on the arm of the couch. "How could I have killed four people? I only killed three men. Unless...one of them was pregent!! Oh geez! I killed a pregent person! But wait...I've killed a pregent person before haven't I? No. Wait. Yea I did. Wait. _Can men even **GET** pregent_? No. No. No. Taco. No." Johnny turned around and looked at Todd. "**SQUEE**! YOU WERE THERE! I ONLY KILLED THREE OLD PERVY MEN R_IIII_GHT?!" Johnny grabbed Todd by the collar of his shirt and Todd's eyes widen in horror.

"Y-y-y-y-yea! Y-y-you only ki-kil-killed three g-g-g-g-guys!!" Todd screamed.

"Nny! Let him go!" Edgar yelled at Nny grabing him by the shoulders and Nny dropped Todd back on the couch. Johnny turned calmly around and smiled at Edgar. Todd seemed to be hyperventallating on the couch.

"See? I told you I didn't kill four people!" Johnny laughed. "I only killed three!"

"Still..." Edgar backed up a little. "If you killed three pervy men, then you didn't rape some 16 year old girl and then kill her?"

"_Rape a girl_?" Johnny looked confused. "Why the hell would I rape a girl?! That's just utterly disgusting!" Johnny got in Edgar's face and pointed a finger at him. "You know quite well that I don't touch people and then kill them! You know well from experience!"

Edgar cleared his throat and nodded. Johnny climbed on top on the couch and sat on the ledge like a cat. "I mean, what kind of person would do that? I'll tell you. A sick masochestic wanna-be-like-me-Nny kinda person." Johnny started to pet Todd's head. "See? I don't plan on killing my buddy Squee here. He'll died in a natural way as you will Edgar friend."

Egdar cleared his throat. "Um...well that's good to know...I guess..."

* * *

_So how was it? Did you all enjoy it? Hopefully you did. Or else ;3_

_Anyway next chapters question: Where is Rachel?_

_By the way. Go listen to _The City's Finest. _I listen to them while I write this. They give me...inspiration :) Along with _Creature Feature_ and _Schoolyard Heroes._ Maybe you might get inspiration for a Johnny story. You never know ;)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Well here's the seventh chapter. holy shit 7 chapters already?_

_Truth be told I never expected to get this far. Thank you all by the way for you're wonderful reviews. You guys keep me going! So if you like what you see, tell me! You guys are my incouragement because my family hates JTHM and tell me I shouldn't be writing "shit like this"._

_And sorry about the lateness. My internets been down.. I just got it fixed yesterday because we didn't have enough money to fix everything._

_So please ENJOY THIS!_

* * *

Rachel pulled up to Todd's house-well her new home-a bit startled. She'd just left the shopping center a little while ago and made friends with a girl her age. But that wasn't what scared her. The girl she met was just _murdered_ a little bit before she left.

"Get a grip Rach.." She told herself as she forced her hands to stop gripping the wheel so violently. She closed her eyes and breathed in and out deeply. She then composed herself and pulled the keys and bags out of her car and headed towards the front door. Rachel unlocked the door and pushed it open to a empty living room. She scanned the room looking for some trace of Todd and Johnny. The tv was on and Shmee sat on the couch.

"Todd?" Rachel called out closing the door behind her. She walked over to the couch and picked up Shmee. '_Whats he doing here?_' She thought to herself. '_Todd never leaves Shmee by himself.._' Rachel was becoming even more scared now. But it was just her nerves still acting up from earlier. "Todd?" She called again a bit more loudly. She heard a crash of something coming from Todd's room. Rachel dashed over in that direction.

Rachel opened the door to Todd's room to see him on the floor playing with some of his robot toys. She sighed and smiled as she opened the door even more widely to see Johnny sitting on Todd's bed grinning as he held a couple of Todd's action figures in his hands. Johnny noticed Rachel and smiled up at her.

"Welcome back." He greeted so out of character to you readers but not to Rachel.

Todd turned, saw Rachel and ran over to her hugging her legs. "Yo-you're back!"

Rachel smiled and petted Todd's head. "Yes I'm back. Here." She handed Shmee back to Todd who smiled again and took Shmee to play with the robots again. Rachel walked over to the edge of Todd's bed and looked at Johnny. "He wasn't much trouble was he?"

"Squee? Nah he's never trouble." Johnny grinned. "We had a fun day. Didn't we Squee?"

Todd froze slightly but nodded. '_If killing people is what you call "a fun day"._' He thought in his head.

"That's good. Did you guys eat?" Rachel asked.

"Nope not yet." Johnny noticed that Rachel was a good person. Like Edgar. Compassionate, loving, and not a complete asswhole like some of the other people he knew. She was aloud to live. 'For Todd's sake' he added mentally.

"Well why don't you stay for dinner, Johnny? It's the least I can do." Rachel smiled warmly to him.

Johnny grinned back with a slight "glimmer" in his eye according to what Rachel saw. "Sure. Why not."

Rachel stood in the kitchen cooking a meal for three instead of two like she had originally planned. Chicken and rice-her personal favorite. She left Todd and Johnny to play for a while in Todd's room while she prepared the food. She was caught off-guard when the phone rang. Rachel left the rice in the pot for a quick second to answer the phone.

"Hello?" She answered into the receiver.

"Rachel?" A gruffy voice asked slightly drunk.

"Oh is that you uncle-" Rachel was cut off by her uncle screaming away from the on the other line.

"_Shut up you bitch! I'm on the fucking phone!_" Rachel guessed he was directing it towards her aunt-his wife. "Rachel we're not coming home tonight. So you watch the little fuckin embarassment for us."

Rachel held herself back as he referred to Todd that way. "Um..of course, sir. May I ask-"

"**NO**. Shut up." He yelled at Rachel this time. "We're taking a well deserved vacation away from him. _Don't_ call this number back. You got it?!"

"Y-yes sir."

The only answer Rachel got was the indication that the reciever went dead.

"_'Well deserved vacation'_ my ass.." Rachel muttered to herself as she hung up the phone and went back to cooking the food.

"Is there a probelm?" Someone asked. Rachel turned to see Johnny lingering in the kitchen doorway.

"Oh n-no. Just um Todd's parents aren't coming home tonight. That's all." Rachel plastered a smile onto her face and turned back to the food. She heard Johnny's footsteps come close and looked out of the corner of her eye as he stopped right next to her and took a whiff of the food.

"Smells _delightful_." Johnny told her.

Rachel felt her face warm up a bit. "Thanks."

The silence between the two grew awkward but to Rachel it didn't seem as if Johnny planned on moving away from the food-_and her_-anytime soon.

"So-"Johnny started but was cut off when Todd came into the kitchen asking if dinner was ready.

"Ah just about." Rachel said as she took the chicken out from the oven and placed it on the counter. She turned towards them. "Why don't you two go watch some televsion?" She suggested. She needed some space to herself.

Johnny smiled. "That sounds like a good idea." He turned swiftly and took Todd over towards the living room. Rachel sighed in relief.

There was too much going on in her head today. _Way too much_. She left the rice and chicken to cool down and headed towards her room to grab something before heading to the bathroom. She needed her outlet and she needed it _now_. First her new friend's murder, her getting shaken up about it in the car then thinking Todd wasn't at the house, Johnny being close, and not to mention that she even turned _red_ because Johnny was so close to her. She calmed herself down and placed her item on the sink and rolled up the sleeve of her hoodie. She took the razor she'd placed on the sink and gently tugged it across the sink of her arm. She let her breath go as a slight amount of blood trickled down towards her wrist. She cleaned it a bit and rolled her sleeve back down hiding the razor blade somewhere high where Todd couldn't reach.

As Rachel walked back to the kitchen she felt better than she did a minute ago and stated to herself mentally that she was glad to have worn a hoodie today.

* * *

_So as you can all tell, Rachel's a cutter. Isn't that shocking? Yea...so her and Johnny might have something in common now don't they?_

_Well again I thank you and apologize to you all with the lateness._

_I'm not giving up on this story as long as you don't!_

_Review and tell me what you think! Thanks!_


End file.
